


We Need You. I Need You. | Steve Rogers x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cameos, F/M, Grief/Mourning, It Gets Better, It's sad yo, Kidnapping, Logan gives good advice, Poor TJ though, Running Away, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission ported from dA.</p><p>You and your best friend since birth were captured by Hydra, and you only have one chance to escape before Steve walks straight into the trap, but at a high cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need You. I Need You. | Steve Rogers x Reader |

You swallowed thickly, sweat gliding down your body, creating a smooth sheet of moisture on your body. You looked to your right as you were trapped against the wall, shaking as you saw your partner doing even worse; he wasn't able to adapt to the heat like you could.

"I'm gonna get us out of here." You promised, "And we'll sit in a fucking freezer until our nipples can cut glass."

Your partner swallowed thickly, "You gotta get out of here (Name)... You gotta do it..."

"We're gonna get out of here, and we're gonna get out together. You're my best friend, I'm not leaving you behind, TJ."

"You got to, babe. You've got a husband to get back to, I don't have anyone waitin' for me." The brunet said, looking into your eyes.

You shake your head, "You have me! You are my best friend, my partner! I've known you since we were literally in diapers, I'm not gonna leave you behind. We are gonna get out of here, kick some ass and go home. And then I'm gonna find you a date because you're fucking thirty-two and single, never married and that’s just p-"

TJ laughed, shaking his head as a tear fell down his face, "Never change babe, never change."

"I'll have you around to make sure I won't."

TJ shook his head again, looking down at the ground. "Headstrong, that's all you are sometimes. We both know how this mission is endin', and we both know who's gettin' out alive. Do it babe, you gotta."

You shook your head, tears of your own forming, "I can't," You whispered, "I can't... You've been with me for so long, I can't lose you..."

"Babe, you gotta get back to Steve, before he tries to find us. You know Hydra's gonna kill him if he tries... Don't let him die, let me. The world needs him more than me."

"But I need you!" You shouted through your tears.

"You'll always have me in your heart, babe. I been in there since we were babies. Now we're grown and it's time for me to go. You gotta husband, I ain’t got no wife. Now do it, dammit! Before it’s too late!” TJ shouted.

A tear fell down your face, “I love you TJ.”

“Love you too babe. Name your first born son after me.”

“Will do.” You bit your lip and closed your eyes, feeling the heat creep up your body.

“I’ll always be watchin’. If Steve ever hurts you, tell ‘em I’ll kick his ass, even in death. First superhero my ass.”

You chuckled humorlessly and went supernova, the entire room filling up with heat, fire everywhere as it exerted off of your body, melting yours and TJ’s bonds. You clenched your teeth at the sound of his screams, wishing there was any other way than this one.

Your lip trembled as you murdered your best friend, tears falling harder as you looked away, “I’m sorry…” You whispered, “I’m so sorry TJ…”

Soon you were free and you looked at the pile of ashes that was once your best friend. You sniffed and blew them a kiss before looking to the door and growling, storming out with your hands on fire.

If TJ had to die a horrible, fiery and gruesome death, then so would Hydra.

xXx

You ran as the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopters came. You didn’t look back as you ran, not even to see if your husband was there, though you knew he would be. He wouldn’t be there only as Captain America, but as Steve Rogers looking for his wife, and no one dared test and see which was more dangerous. The world’s first superhero, or the man under the mask that didn’t want his wife going on this mission as it was?

Tony’s bet was on the former, Bruce’s on the latter.

You wiped your eyes as you ran, not yet in the clear to start flying. You’d have to be out for miles before you could think of doing that.

Now was the time to be incognito, because you could never be found. This was it, there was no recovering from this. You’d lost your best friend in the world because of this, because of S.H.I.E.L.D. You weren’t about to let that happen again to anyone, especially your husband.

Your husband, who would go ballistic without you.

Who would have to move on from you…

It was for the best.

Truly.

xXx

“Where’s my wife?” Steve asked just about every agent, getting more and more frustrated with every answer (or lack thereof) that he received.

“Fury! Where the hell is my wife?! And don’t you dare lie to me because I will split your ass in two!” Steve growled as he approached the man.

“We don’t know, Captain Rogers, and I suggest you calm down before you find your ass in another block of ice.” Fury said coolly.

Steve clenched his teeth, “What do you mean you don’t know? You obviously heard from her when she contacted S.H.I.E.L.D.!”

“I already told you, we don’t know. She was already off sight when we arrived.”

Steve harshly let air out of his nose, “Where’s TJ?”

“We’re still looking. He’s missing too.”

“So you’re telling me that you’ve lost two of your best agents, one of which happens to be my wife?”

“Not lost, misplaced.” Fury corrected.

Steve narrowed his eyes and stormed off, continuing his search for you.

“Hill.” Fury said into his comm.

“Yeah?”

Fury looked in the room you and TJ were captured in, his eyes lingering on the ashes, “We’ve lost Hammond.”

xXx

“How long has it been?” You asked softly.

“’Bout two weeks.” Logan responded as he removed his cigar from his mouth.

You sighed and looked up at the stars. You’d found Logan a few hours after you fled, and since you were old friends he decided to stay with you in the woods. He was a drifter as it was, so spending his days in the woods was no stranger to him, though it was for you.

“You should go back.”

“No, I shouldn’t. I killed my best friend, who says I won’t ever have to kill my husband?”

“You mean the one waiting for you in New York? Fuck that, looking for you?”

“Yes…” You whispered, “That one.”

Logan leaned forward and tapped your chin up, making you look in his brown eyes, “Go home. Quit S.H.I.E.L.D., get a safe job. Get outta the line of fire, then I know that shit won’t happen again. Go. Home.”

“Logan, you don’t understand-“

“I damn well do understand. I killed the woman I loved. And I regretted it every day and I miss her every day, but I did it for a reason. I had to to save a bunch of people, just like you did. TJ’s gone, but he’s still in your heart, bub. But Steve isn’t gone, so get your ass in gear and go back to him.”

You bit your lip, “It’s been two weeks-“

“Yeah, a.k.a too fucking long to be away from your husband. Now get outta here before I drag your ass home.”

You sighed and stood up, Logan nodding at you once before you took off, heading to your apartment building.

xXx

Steve was about to go mad. He was exhausted, his search for you seemingly never ended. He was about to pass out any second now, even with the serum boosting him up, he couldn’t stay awake forever with the rigorous search he’d began.

He yawned and rolled on his side, closing his eyes and allowing his body to shut down just before you came back home. You walked in quietly and walked carefully throughout the apartment. It was late, Steve had to be asleep by now. He wasn’t the night owl like you were. And it was probably for the best, considering you hadn’t bathed with soap for two weeks now.

You slipped into the bathroom and took a relaxing shower before sliding into bed beside your husband, heart pounding. Would he be angry with you? Would he understand why you fled?

Would he be there for you like TJ?

xXx

“TJ…” You mumbled in your sleep. “T… TJ…”

You got more frantic as you dreamed on, thrashing slightly. You replayed the scene in your head of when you killed TJ, his screams haunting you. As his screams got louder you thrashed more, your mutterings getting louder and louder.

“TJ! T… TJ! TJ!”

Beside you Steve stirred and sat up, looking around before feeling you moving around beside him. He gasped and placed his hands on your shoulders, shaking you.

“(Name) baby, wake up!”

You sobbed as the nightmare continued, “TJ!”

Steve sat you up and shook a bit more vigorously, “(Name)! (Name)!”

You gasped and popped open your eyes, sweat cascading down your body. Steve smiled softly and kissed you, his hands never leaving your shoulders. He pulled away when he couldn’t breathe and took heavy breaths, leaning his forehead against yours.

“I was out of my mind without you… Where did you go?”

“I… I…” Your lip trembled and you were overcome with sobs.

Steve shushed you softly and rubbed your back, tucking your head under his chin. He kissed your cheek softly.

“You were screaming about TJ… Fury said he went missing with you.”

You shook your head and sniffed, “No…”

“Then what happened to him?”

“I-I… I had to kill him.” You whispered. “We were trapped, and the bonds were too strong for me to melt without burning up everything in the room… Including T-TJ…” You broke off again and sobbed into his chest.

Steve closed his eyes, “I’m sorry honey… I could only imagine having to kill Bucky…”

“It’s the worst feeling in the world. TJ was with me through everything, Steve! And I’m the one that ended his life.”

“I’m sure it was the last resort honey, I know you’d only do it if you absolutely had to.”

“I shouldn’t have done it…” You whispered, “I should have just stayed there with him, should have found another way…”

Steve sighed and listened, still rubbing his back and kissing your hair every so often as you cried. He knew what it was like to see his best friend “die,” but his came back. Yours wouldn’t.

“Why did you flee after the mission was completed?”

“I didn’t want it to happen again. I-I didn’t want to go through it again on another mission…”

“Baby-“

“I didn’t want to have to kill you too! Because when it wasn’t TJ, it was you I went on missions with! I don’t want to have to kill you too because then I’d be ruined. I could not go on if the death of my best friend and my husband was by my doing, I could not live!”

“(Name), it wouldn’t happen. It won’t happen. But we all need you. I need you. You can’t leave like you did, you can’t!”

“I’m sorry…” You whispered, “I’ll never leave again.”

Steve kissed you softly, “I hope you won’t. We’ll get you through this, sweetheart, I promise.”

xXx

(Three Years Later)

“Mommy, Mommy!”

You smiled and turned around, kneeling down and holding your arms open for your little boy. He giggled and hugged you tight, kissing your cheek.

“Mommy!”

“Yes TJ?” You asked, standing up with your little one on your hip.

“Ton’ wan’ sweepo’er!”

You smiled, “Uncle Tony wants a sleepover?”

“Yeah,” Steve said as he came in, still laughing a bit, “Let’s just say Jarvis and Pepper teamed up on him, and he needs a place to crash for the night.”

You giggled as Tony walked in, falling out on the floor dramatically, “I’m homeless!”

“Well, Mr. Homeless,” You said, walking over to him and setting your baby boy on top of him, “Why don’t you play with TJ until dinner’s here?”

“Pizza?” TJ and Tony asked in unison with hopeful eyes.

“Pizza.”

“Yes!” They both fist pumped and Tony stood up with the little one in his arms, running to the backyard.

Steve chuckled and kissed you, “I’d better go moderate. You coming with?”

“Soon. Let me make a note telling the guy to head for the gate.”

Steve nodded and kissed you again before going to the backyard, “Ah-ah! Tony, put that down!”

“Aww, but Dad!”

You giggled and went to the laundry room to grab paper and a Sharpie, stopping into your bedroom first. You picked up the picture on your bedside table.

“Miss you, TJ. It’s been three years now to this exact day. Named my first born after you, just like I promised. I quit S.H.I.E.L.D. after that last mission. I’m pretty proud of what I’ve accomplished these last few years, and I know you are too. Love you.” You kissed the picture and set it back down, writing your note and taping it to the door before heading outside, where TJ and Tony were playing tag, Steve standing watch on the patio. You stood next to your husband and kissed his cheek with a smile. Steve looked down at you and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, kissing you and looking back at Tony, who was attempting to climb the tree to get away from the little boy.

“I know it’s the anniversary.”

You sighed, “Yep… But I’m okay now. I have my husband, I have my little boy, and now I have Tony.” You giggled, watching as the man still tried to climb the tree.

“Jarvis! I need a suit!”

Steve chuckled once more and kissed your cheek, reverting his attention to both of the “kids” as he continued to hold you, happy with how things turned out.


End file.
